Aquel día
by Three Swords
Summary: Un día muy especial en la vida de una pareja. El día en que, finalmente, los sueños y las ilusiones se convierten en la realidad más dulce y perfecta. Creado para la GF2010
1. Candy

**C**uando sonreí aquel día y dije "sí", pensé que era lo correcto; aunque no sabía entonces cuánto costaría mi felicidad. Los días habían pasado, sin nunca quedarse, sin permancer el tiempo necesario para que yo pudiese comprender porqué las cosas ocurrieron de una manera y no de otra; sin embargo, en ese momento tan especial fui muy feliz, de eso estoy segura; y tuve la firme convicción de que sería igualmente feliz en el futuro que se revelaba ante mí cual caleidoscopio brillando bajo la cálida luz del sol.

**A**quel día no pude evitar pensar en el pasado; porque creí que era la última oportunidad que se me concedía para mirar hacia atrás. Parecía que estuviera a punto de morir y creo que así fue; porque desde ese instante, una nueva vida surgió para mí; tan luminosa y volátil, tan incierta y emocionante, tan mía, que estaba segura de haber encontrado el tesoro más valioso del mundo y estuve dispuesta a aferrarlo con ambas manos, con uñas y dientes de ser preciso; con todas las fuerzas de mi ser.

**N**o pude evitar decir en silencio una oración y derramar lágrimas de alegría; porque las sombras se alejaban presurosas conforme mis pasos me conducían hasta mi destino: el único que estaba dispuesta a perseguir contra todo y contra todos, por el que estaba dispuesta a morir de ser necesario. Frente a mí, personificado en la atlética figura del hombre que llenaba mis días de sonrisas, estaba mi sueño más anhelado, al alcance de mis manos, y sólo existía la certeza de que felicidad completa tocaba a mi puerta.

**D**ecir lo que ocurrió aquel día en mi alma sería bastante complicado. Tan sólo pude pensar y sentir: sentir cómo su mirada encontraba la mía, cómo sus manos se unían a las mías en un gesto que demostró a las claras su ansiosa espera. Él es tan seguro de todo, tan decidido, que resultó una revelación sentir el temblor de sus manos contra las mías. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al completo, al comprender que, después de aquel día, estaríamos tan unidos como jamás lo imaginamos.

**Y** así fue.


	2. Albert

**A**manecía en uno de los días más felices de mi existencia, cuando me dirigí presuroso al portal de las rosas; ese lugar, más que ningún otro en la mansión, era tremendamente especial para mí; para ella también, debo añadir. Puedo decir que los momentos más especiales de nuestras vidas estuvieron enmarcados por las rosas, y a ella le gustaba creer que en el portal era más fácil que Anthony y Rosemary escucharan cuanto quisiéramos decirles.

**L**o cierto es que yo poco pensaba en Rosemary y en Anthony aquellos días, tremendo descuido del que puedo responsabilizar al amor; sencillamente las horas se sucedían una a la otra desde que despertaba hasta que caía dormido, sin que pudiera hacer otra cosa que soñar: tejer mil fantasías con el futuro que se dirigía hacia mí y que, esta vez, aparecía tan luminoso como un soleado día de primavera.

**B**uena cosa que George estuviera a mi lado, como siempre, o habría terminado por enredar la cuidadosa organización de los documentos que día tras día se apilaban ante mi escritorio, suplicando por un poco de la atención que me negaba a concederles. George me reprendía, aunque el asunto al completo le divertía como ninguna otra cosa antes; supongo que habrá resultado muy cómico el verme convertido en un hombre totalmente entregado a sonreír y divagar; hasta Max, mi secretario auxiliar, se mostró alguna vez completamente confundido por mis instrucciones, y es que no era cosa corriente que le ordenara en un momento enviar al cajón los documentos de la fallida fusión con Schifield Inc. y al siguiente comprar la caja de bombones más grande que pudiera encontrar en Chicago.

**E**s curioso cómo el amor da un significado distinto a cada instante; porque lo que me ocurría es difícil de describir: cuando no estaba con ella pensaba en ella y, cuando la tenía junto a mí, no podía evitar que mi corazón latiera desacompasado y mis sentidos enfilaran inevitablemente hacia la aventurada ruta de las sensaciones, deseando absorber completamente su imagen, su aroma, el sonido de su voz, la suavidad de su piel y el sabor de sus labios. Al tenerla a mi lado dejaba de pensar y comenzaba a sentir: sentir como cada objeto, cada creatura, el universo entero, eran más hermosos, más brillantes y nítidos y, al mismo tiempo, descubrir que ninguno de ellos podía igualarse, ni un poquito, a la mujer que encarnaba todos mis sueños.

**R**ecuerdo aquellos días, aquel día en especial, con una profunda gratitud; incluso ahora, no consigo evitar que mi corazón se altere, emocionado ante la sola memoria del momento más especial de mi solitaria vida. La imagen de la luz del amanecer tiñendo los níveos pétalos de las rosas que comenzaban a florecer fue la más hermosa que jamás contemplé; aquel día escuché por primera vez la salutación del gaitero mayor dándome la bienvenida a una nueva etapa de mi historia personal, un camino que no tendría que recorrer sólo; y fue así que, escuchando una melodía tan antigua como las leyendas y con las rosas por única compañía, observé al sol comenzar su recorrido por el cielo, dejando atrás la oscuridad. La escena al completo me pareció un inequívoco signo de que había sido abundantemente bendecido no sólo para un instante, sino para la eternidad.

**T**ienen razón quienes dicen que sólo el amor sana las heridas, que sólo el amor puede trascender al tiempo.


	3. Annie

**A**l amanecer de ese día tan especial, nos pilló por sopresa escuchar unos golpes en la puerta de la suite. Sobra decir que Candy no se dio cuenta de que llamaban porque ella tiene un sueño tan pesado que ni siquiera una explosión la despertaría; en cambio, Patty y yo, aún adormiladas, corríamos de un lado para otro intentando encontrar nuestras batas entre el montón de ropa desperdigada por aquí y por allá porque nos imaginamos que se trataba de las doncellas especialmente contratadas para colaborar en nuestro arreglo personal. Fue algo muy gracioso, ya que Patty, que era quien ofrecía un aspecto más decente para poder abrir la puerta, ni siquiera podía caminar en la dirección correcta, porque había perdido sus lentes. Sin querer, entre el ir y venir, acabamos por aterrizar en el suelo tras chocar accidentalmente una con la otra.

**N**o pudimos evitar que la risa nos dominara, pensando el lamentable aspecto que debíamos tener después de haber pasado la mayor parte de la noche jugando a las princesas con Candy. Apenas la tarde anterior habíamos asistido a la despedida de soltera que la tía Aloy le había organizado en la mansión: una ceremonia muy formal en la que se sirvieron pastelillos franceses y té al estilo inglés; sin embargo, como Patty y yo sabíamos perfectamente que la novia no se sentía cómoda en ese ambiente opulento, resolvimos obsequiarle una celebración en privado: un momento especial sólo para nosotras tres, y Patty tuvo la idea de organizar una noche de pasarela aprovechando sus nuevos conocimientos en cuestión de modas y el hecho de que su jefa poseía una colección notable de vestuario teatral.

**N**os divertimos mucho: Candy estaba feliz con la sorpresa, tan feliz que permitió que Patty la convenciera de probarse un pesado traje de la época Isabelina recamado de pedrería. Parecía tan regia que pensamos que sería divertido protagonizar una obra de teatro. Tan pronto la idea surgió nos empeñamos en prepararlo todo lo mejor posible, sintiendo que esa era una noche especial y que éramos completamente libres de hacer cuanto se nos antojara. Para mí fue mágico porque no convivía así con Candy desde nuestros días en el hogar de Pony.

**I**nventamos un cuento de hadas, donde Patty era la niña extraviada y enamorada del príncipe y Candy era la bruja malvada que no estaba dispuesta a perder el amor del hijo del rey. El papel lo eligió, según yo porque para ella cualquier príncipe representa al señor William y en ninguna manera está dispuesta a dejarlo escapar, aunque tenga que transformarse en una malvada bruja; sin embargo, ella aseguro que se trataba simplemente de que el personaje le hiciera justicia al vestido, mismo que, para vergüenza de Patty y mía, y mortificación de Candy, no conseguimos quitarle al final de la velada: eso de miriñaques y volantes demasiado elaborados no es nuestro fuerte, y hubo que correr por ayuda cerca de la medianoche; buena suerte que Odette, la jefa de Patty y la encargada de supervisar todo lo relativo al vestuario de las damas, estaba hospedada a unas cuantas puertas de la nuestra. Aún y que ella es muy amable, el incidente fue muy bochornoso: no es muy correcto despertar a la modista más renombrada de Nueva York para que te ayude a desvestir a alguien; si mi madre se entera, se reirá, por supuesto, pero también me reñirá.

**E**ntre risas, Patty consiguió, por fin, localizar sus anteojos y se encaminó a toda prisa hacia la puerta. Al abrirla comprendimos que nos habíamos equivocado y que no se trataba de las doncellas, sino de don George en persona quien, después de darnos los buenos días, se limitó a saludarnos con una profunda reverencia antes de depositar en las manos de Patty un pequeño paquete; igual al que había llegado cada día desde que nos hospedábamos en la mansión. Ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de darle las gracias porque Candy ya estaba despierta y tras de nosotros, dispuesta a conocer el mensaje del señor William y saber qué regalo le había enviado. Fue un momento muy divertido porque Patty, el serio del señor Johnson y yo nos echamos a reír ¡Es hermoso ver cuánto se aman y se extrañan esos dos! Qué suerte que hoy se casarán, porque ambos merecen ser muy felices.


	4. Archie

**A**penas comenzaba a despuntar la claridad del sol, cuando escuché la potente voz de mi tío William, que surgía desde el otro lado de la puerta, recriminándome por quedarme dormido en ese día tan especialmente glorioso. Sentí deseos de extrangularlo; aunque fuera el líder de la familia: ¿Porqué demonios no se comportaba de acuerdo a los manuales de etiqueta y me dejaba dormir aunque fuera un cuarto de hora más? ¡La noche anterior había sido su despedida de soltero! ¡Resultaba ofensivo que estuviera tan fresco como una lechuga y gritando a todo pulmón a una hora tan insana! Se suponía que mi labor comenzaría hasta después del mediodía, justo cuando los primeros invitados empezaran a llegar y fuera necesario conducirlos a sus lugares.

**R**ápidamente salté de la cama, no sin antes soltar una maldición, deseando que el día pasara pronto: no sería agradable atender a por lo menos quinientos invitados y dejarlos contentos a todos. Mientras me dirigía al guardarropa, en busca de una muda decente, me lamenté el haber aceptado colaborar con Johnson y la tía Aloy para organizar la recepción. Aunque supongo que tampoco habría podido negarme: como el único representante del Clan Cornwell en la recepción, era mi obligación dejar una buena impresión entre los miembros de la familia.

**C**iertamente fue un día muy importante para todos los Ardley, porque ningún laird había contraído nupcias ya estando en funciones, en por lo menos tres siglos. El tío William y Candy hicieron historia; aunque algunos de los miembros más estirados del clan estuvieron a punto de sufrir un infarto en diversos momentos de la jornada: lo que Candy y tío William planearon para el día más especial de sus vidas fue muy divertido, la verdad sea dicha ¡Imagínense! El asunto incluyó una ceremonia medieval escocesa al pie de la cascada y un primer vals de esposos en medio del lago, sobre una original balsa decorada con las Dulces Candy de Anthony. Confieso que esto último no me hizo ninguna gracia, porque tío William me pidió cuidar de Candy durante toda la ceremonia y acabé totalmente ensopado porque caí al lago al intentar bajar del pequeño bote donde había permanecido vigilando que el vals se desarrollara sin incidentes. El sólo pensar en mi mejor camisa arruinada por el agua me hace desear gritar.

**H**ubo muchos invitados, es cierto; más de lo que podemos considerar como normal para una recepción de altos vuelos en Lakewood; pero esto se debió a que meses atrás, justo desde el anuncio del compromiso del tío William con Candy, se desató un verdadero revuelo a nivel nacional y un repentino interés en conocer cada detalle de la familia Ardley. De pronto nos volvimos celebridades; y es que el tío William y Candy son muy populares en la sociedad. A todos, excepto a Annie, Patty, Johnson, Neal y a mí, tomó por sorpresa la relación sentimental entre la que las revistas han dado en llamar 'la pareja más atractiva de América'; así que ya pueden suponer la cantidad de personas que movieron sus influencias para estar presentes en la boda de la década. El tío y Candy, para asombro de propios y extraños, se comportaron bastante accesibles y aprobaron sin rechistar la interminable lista de invitados; supongo que se debió a que estaban tan felices, que no les importó pasar por una producción tan complicada y exclusiva ¡Äpenas puedo esperar a leer los artículos que publicarán los reporteros que fueron invitados para cubrir el evento! Apuesto a que inventarán mil historias diferentes sobre cada detalle de la ceremonia; incluso los más sencillos y triviales cuyo significado, obviamente, sólo el tío y Candy comprenden a cabalidad; como el hecho de que, inesperadamente, apareciera una pequeña mofeta caminando graciosamente al par de la novia y que esta tuviera el valor de inclinarse para alzarla del suelo con ambas manos: creo que nadie se esperaba que mi nueva tía fuera tan excéntrica como para poseer una mascota tan exótica, me pregunto ¿qué dirían si supieran que su dueño original es el presidente del Banco de Chicago?.

**I**nevitablemente, aquel día, por ser tan especial, tuvo que incluir, forzosamente, la presencia de personas desagradables, entre ellos los Leegan, quienes viajaron desde Florida para asistir a la ceremonia. Aunque el tío William estaba dispuesto a no invitarlos, entre la tía Aloy, George y Candy, consiguieron convencerlo que era necesario hacerlo; no sólo por la imagen de la familia, sino también porque Neal no se merecía un desaire así; después de todo, de no ser por el hijo de Sarah, muy probablemente Candy y el tío no habrían tenido una oportunidad para ser felices ¿Pueden imaginarse a Neal arriesgando su vida para salvar a Candy? Yo jamás lo habría creído posible si no lo hubiera atestiguado con mis propios ojos.

**E**n fin, que después de tanto lío, da gusto ver que el tío y Candy por fin se han casado. Sé que debería llamarlo William; pero creo que me agrada más decirle tío, es divertido ver cómo frunce el ceño; creo que lo hago sentir viejo. Lo que no puedo negar es que sí me parece un poco deschabetado el tener que decirle a Candy 'tía'. Supongo que me acostumbraré. Si ya me acostumbré a la idea de ser amigo de Neal, creo que nada puede resultarme difícil de aceptar.


	5. Patty

**P**asaba ya de las diez cuando por fin Annie y yo estuvimos listas para bajar. La recepción estaba fijada para comenzar a las doce en punto, y las doncellas y demás servidumbre de la mansión corrían de un lado para otro, dando los toques finales a la materialización de un sueño. Cuando, bajando por la escalera me encontré con un empleado elegantemente ataviado, de pronto tuve claro el porqué todos habían insistido en que sería la boda de la década: los Ardley ciertamente saben hacer las cosas por todo lo alto; tan sólo mi vestido había costado mucho más de lo que gano en un par de años, así que no quería imaginar lo que Albert se había gastado en cada uno de los detalles que harían del evento algo inolvidable. No pude evitar suspirar, algo agobiada por la gran producción que nos esperaba; por un momento sentí que no estaba en el lugar correcto, que algo así no debería ser sino un momento íntimo que compartes con todos tu seres queridos; sin embargo, pronto comprendí que, si bien la boda de Candy y Albert podía considerarse un evento de gran importancia para toda la sociedad, el verdadero milagro y todo lo significativo de esa fecha era que dos de mis amigos más queridos habían descubierto el amor y comenzaban un camino distinto, aunque sin duda lleno de felicidad

**A**unque todavía no me sentía muy cómoda de haber aceptado la invitación de Albert de vivir en Lakewood durante un tiempo para servir de compañía a la señora Aloy, lo cierto era que ya me estaba acostumbrando al estilo de vida de la familia Ardley, que no era, ni con mucho, tan lujoso como el resto del mundo suponía: ellos son personas iguales a las demás y puedo asegurar que todos, incluida la señora Aloy, prefieren la sobriedad antes que la opulencia. Es muy grato convivir a diario con personas tan sencillas y que saben apreciar las cosas valiosas que la vida ofrece: como la amistad, el cariño y la lealtad. Pensando en la señora Aloy no puedo evitar decir que ese día se comportó regiamente y que fue un detalle muy significativo el abrazo que ella dio a Candy al recibirla en el altar junto con Albert. Antes solía creer que no aceptaría jamás a mi querida amiga; pero ahora que la conozco mejor, sé que le guarda mucho respeto y que la aprecia sinceramente; aunque de cuando en cuando la reprenda por cometer locuras. No puedo evitar reír cada vez que el día a día me confirma que, en ese aspecto, Candy nunca cambiará: sea en el Real Colegio San Pablo, en el Hospital Santa Juana, de visita en el Ayuntamiento o simplemente caminando por cualquier calle de Chicago, ella siempre conseguirá meterse en líos.

**T**eníamos poco más de una hora para llegar hasta el lugar donde se realizaría la primera ceremonia; así que Annie y yo prácticamente corrimos en busca del vehículo que nos trasladaría; sin embargo, por un error de logística que estuvo a punto de provocar un desmayo de ansiedad en Archie, fue necesario que utilizáramos una calesa, en lugar de un automóvil. Confieso que yo agradecí muchísimo ese supuesto contratiempo, porque así pudimos disfrutar del paisaje con toda calma; además, la cascada no estaba lejos de la mansión y conseguimos llegar sin mayores líos. Annie rió todo el camino, pues encontró tremendamente gracioso el que Archibald olvidara cuál era nuestro vehículo y lo hubiera ocupado para trasladar a un grupo de invitados ¡De no haber sido por la oportuna llegada de Tom Cartwright habríamos tenido qué caminar!

**T**iempo más, tiempo menos, llegamos puntuales. Apenas pude echar un vistazo a la decoración, pero pude notar enseguida lo maravillosamente que se habían adaptado los lugares, formando una especie de semicírculo frente a la cascada. Según supe, Candy estuvo a punto de caer por ella alguna vez, lo cual no es raro considerando su propensión a los accidentes, buena suerte que entonces también tenía a Albert para cuidarla que si no quién sabe cuántas cosas le habrían ocurrido ya a mi querida amiga. Contemplando el magnífico escenario de cuyo diseño se había responsabilizado Archibald, no pude dejar de apreciar su buen gusto, el pobre se las vio negras para que todo quedara tal y como él deseaba: durante la semana que precedió al gran día entraba y salía a toda prisa de la mansión y sus gritos se unían a los de la señora Aloy, persiguiendo a cada trabajador disponible, los dos concentrados en que todo estuviera perfecto. En realidad, Archie fue quien tuvo que sufrir la mayor parte de la tensión, puesto que el serio señor George se negó a colaborar, limitándose a declarar que el nada sabía de recepciones y Albert y la señora Aloy no tuvieron otra opción más que recurrir a Archie ya que ninguno de los dos: ni Sir William, ni su tía, confiaban en que Candy se concentraría lo suficiente como para llevar a cabo esa titánica tarea. Fue gracioso ver a Candy hacer pucheros mientras los dos miembros de mayor autoridad de la familia le dedicaban una inflexible mirada de entendimiento: parece que ambos tienen claro que hay cosas que, sencillamente, es mejor prevenir que lamentar; mi querida amiga es un amor, pero un verdadero desastre con la planificación y las cuestiones estéticas, y eso que el ser enfermera la ha ayudado mucho a mejorar sus habilidades de organización; aunque sobre sus dotes estéticas no puedo tener esperanza: apenas el día anterior combinó un sweter con una falda de un género y color imposibles, eso sin mecionar que tampoco ha abandonado esa costumbre tan suya de trepar árboles, lo cual contribuye y mucho a que su guardarropa sea un verdadero lío y se arruine a la menor provocación. No puedo negar que me tranquiliza saber que, de ahora en adelante, tendrá una modista a su disposición a tiempo completo.

**Y**a todos estábamos listos y ocupando nuestros lugares y el sol se encontraba en su punto más alto cuando llegó el novio, acompañado de la señora Aloy, arrancando suspiros de la mayoría de las damas presentes y es que, si Albert es guapo, puedo asegurar que aquel día resplandecía, sin duda por la emoción de saber que pronto Candy sería su esposa; además, el traje escocés le sentaba de maravilla y no pude evitar fisgonear un poquito sus increíbles piernas. A mi lado, Annie también se quedó con la boca abierta, pero no por verlo a él, sino porque Archibald ya se había cambiado también y lucía un traje similar; nunca me dejaré de divertir al comprobar cuán loca está mi amiga por el hermano de mi querido Stear, a quien no pude evitar recordar en ese día tan especial: percibí su amada presencia en la suave melodía de la naturaleza durante la ceremonia en la cascada y también después, justo al terminar el vals de los nuevos esposos, cuando Archibald inexplicablemente cayó al lago, arruinando su carísimo traje italiano; fue un momento muy divertido para todos, en especial para Annie, que no consiguió parar de reír en toda la tarde, para disgusto de su novio. Yo pienso que ese fue el mejor regalo de bodas que Stear pudo enviar a Albert y Candy y también a mí, porque, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, comprendí que la vida era hermosa y que Stear hubiera deseado que yo la viviera a plenitud en vez de atarme a su recuerdo.


	6. Aloy

**A**ntes de aquel día tan especial, para mí habría sido imposible admitir que Candy posee la inquietante cualidad de alterar destinos y situaciones, que es una persona única y que realmente merece el amor de William y la lealtad de todos los que la amamos. Es increíble la manera en que el tiempo transcurre, tan rápido que es difícil irle al paso: un día ví llegar a Johnson acompañado de la chiquilla más problemática que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer, esgrimiendo una tajante orden firmada por William y al siguiente estaba contemplando cómo mi sobrino más querido se alejaba en compañía de esa niña, convertida ya en mujer, rumbo a su luna de miel. Si no fuera por el hecho de que ambos eran tan felices que irradiaban de luz cada sitio que pisaban, me hubiera puesto a gritar de frustración: ¿cómo, en el nombre del buen Dios, era que toda esta tontería había terminado así?

**L**a verdad sea dicha, Candy no me desagrada, de hecho, tengo que agradecerle el haber llenado de risas a Lakewood desde el mismo instante en que sus pequeños pies se extraviaron para conducirla al portal de las rosas: los días en que ella convivió con mis queridos sobrinos son algo que guardo en el corazón y que atesoro profundamente. No puedo negar que ella hizo felices a todos los niños y, tampoco puedo dejar de pensar que, al menos, Stear y Anthony tuvieron la dicha de conocerla antes de partir. Sé que antes, en mi necedad y dolor, la culpé de sus muertes; pero después de que ella salvó a William, sólo pude sentir gratitud hacia ella; si es que existiera alguna deuda, y nunca la hubo, estaría pagada con esa acción que revela lo maravilloso de su corazón.

**O**jalá que Candy y William sean felices; ambos lo merecen por ser tan nobles y bondadosos. No lejos, el día de su boda lo demostraron resistiendo estoicamente la presencia de más de quinientos invitados. Sé que, si por ellos hubiera sido, se habrían fugado al amanecer: así de atolondrados son los dos; pero como me aman, accedieron a protagonizar la ceremonia con la que yo había soñado desde que William nació. Hasta Johnson pensó que no había escuchado bien el día en que la propuse y William y Candy simplemente cruzaron una mirada antes de asentir, y Candy, bendita sea, hasta insistió en invitar a la familia de Sarah, cosa en la que ni yo habría pensado después de lo ocurrido con esa malvada de Elisa quien intentó, espero que por última vez, hacer daño a Candy; buena suerte que Neal y su esposa consiguieron evitar el desastre. Es increíble ver lo mucho que Neal ha cambiado, el hijo de Sarah se ha convertido en un buen hombre, tanto que hasta Archibald ha comenzado a llevarse bien con él, incluso están pensando en iniciar un negocio propio en sociedad, eso sería muy deseable porque así Neal podría quedarse a vivir en Chicago y no tener que regresar a Nueva York que es a donde reside desde que se casó.

**Y**a caían los últimos rayos del sol; pero yo recuerdo que, después de contemplar el automóvil donde viajaban William y Candy hasta que se perdió en la lejanía, permanecí ahí, al pie de la ventana, por largo rato, disfrutando del momento más feliz de los últimos años. Abajo, los invitados que quedaban: todos amigos de mis niños, reían a carcajadas por un chiste que acababa de contar Archibald. El atolondrado de mi sobrino Cornwell y su novia tuvieron la loca idea de armar una lunada en el jardín para cerrar el día y a esas horas todos estaban reunidos ahí, divirtiéndose de lo lindo y armando tal escándalo que parecían un montón de cacatúas ¡Ah! ¡Me sentí más vieja que nunca!


	7. George

**G**eneralmente el final de un día de pesadilla solía pasarlo en compañía de William, los dos juntos, tomando una copa ya fuera allá en la salita del despacho del Banco de Chicago o en la biblioteca de la residencia Ardley en la ciudad; pero aquel día no fue así: ese día permanecí sólo, al pie mismo de la tumba de Rosemary, rumiando pensamientos que abarcaban desde el pasado lejano, hasta un futuro que no había ocurrido. Hacía rato que la mayor parte de los asistentes se había retirado y tan sólo quedaban los invitados más especiales y queridos de los novios, porque pasarían esa noche y el resto del fin de semana en la mansión, disfrutando de un programa que la señorita Annie y el señor Archibald habían planeado; en aquel momento no pude evitar sentirme como un anciano.

**E**scuché a lo lejos la solemne melodía de las gaitas dando la bienvenida al ocaso y, sin poder evitarlo, pensé en Escocia: William y la señora Candy se dirigían hacia allá en ese momento para pasar su luna de miel y para cumplir con el protocolo que exigía al laird presentar a su esposa al resto del clan. No pude evitar sonreír, porque estaba seguro de que la señora Candy sería una verdadera sorpresa para todos, tal y como lo había sido para nosotros en el pasado; sólo esperaba, de todo corazón, que los Ardley sobrevivieran al tornado que los arrasaría desde América.

**O**cho menos cuarto y contando. Imaginé que el tren debía estar por partir y, para entonces, yo podía apostar que William estaría sufriendo de dolor de cabeza y lo estaría ocultando tras una brillante sonrisa; la señora Candy puede llegar a ser demasiado hablantina y sin duda habría insistido en comentar todo cuanto sucedió en la ceremonia. Ella suele ser bastante entusiasta y posee la cualidad de ver el mundo con los ojos de un niño y yo no tenía ninguna duda respecto a que guardaría celosamente en su corazón cada una de las anécdotas de la jornada. Yo no poseo su visión del mundo; pero ese día me había parecido mágico a mí también, por eso estaba ahí, ante la tumba de Rosemary, agradeciéndole el haberme ayudado a cuidar de William desde el cielo todos esos años.

**R**ecordé la primera vez que me había enterado de la existencia de Candy, de eso hacía más de una década. William había salido de la mansión hecho una furia y con los ojos rasados de lágrimas; la señora Aloy y él habían discutido por enésima ocasión y la muerte de Rosemary estaba aún muy reciente, así que en vez de seguirlo y obligarlo a regresar, le permití escapar; sentí que se merecía un momento sólo para él porque en aquel entonces no era más que un niño obligado a vivir la vida de un adulto y a comportarse a la altura de circunstancias que habrían quebrado a hombres hechos y derechos. Aquellos días William solía refugiarse en la vestimenta escocesa porque detestaba América: había sido arrancado del hogar que siempre había conocido para ser trasladado a una elegante prisión perdida en un país que no era el suyo. A mí me dolía no poder hacer más por él, pero entendía perfectamente las razones de madame Aloy y la promesa que latía en el único sobreviviente de una familia que ya no existía más: él no era libre; ni su padre ni su abuelo lo habían sido, y yo me atormentaba porque no sabía cómo hacerle comprender eso a un adolescente que comenzaba a descubrir el mundo; sin embargo, la respuesta a mi dilema llegó mucho antes de lo esperado, de la mano de quien, nunca lo imaginé, acabaría por convertirse en la persona más importante en el mundo para él.

**G**racias a una pequeña de ojos verdes que conoció en una colina, William regresó con una sonrisa en el rostro y dispuesto a guardar en el baúl no sólo el kilt y la gaita, sino también su rebeldía y su rechazo a su destino. Él no dijo mucho entonces; de hecho, jamás ha dicho nada excepto lo relativo a la graciosa frase de "caracoles arrastrandose", la risa cantarina y la mirada de una niña con los ojos verdes más espectacularmente vivos que había conocido; pero sé que hay más de lo que ni siquiera me puedo imaginar, porque, aún ahora, la risa de Candy es el único escudo que William necesita para enfrentar la vida con optimismo.

**E**n aquel día que terminaba, dí la vuelta a la página, al pasado, a mis deberes que a partir de ahora serían distintos y nuevos, y me alejé con rumbo a la mansión, agradeciendo la bendición de que William y Candy estuvieran juntos al fin, después de tantos altibajos, de tantos obstáculos, de aquel lamentable incidente que estuvo a punto de terminar con la vida de la señora Candy y que, gracias al señorito Leegan, es tan sólo un mal recuerdo. En aquel instante, mientras la tumba de Rosemary quedaba detrás mío y el sol emitía su último destello supe que, dos de las personas que más quería en el mundo, serían felices.


	8. Neal

**N**unca creí que sería capaz de la hazaña de disfrutar enormemente la boda de Candy con el tío William. A decir verdad, de no ser por Sus, porque ella está a mi lado compartiendo cada momento especial conmigo, pienso que no lo hubiera conseguido: no sólo el unirme sinceramente a la alegría de Candy y el tío deséandoles un futuro lleno de felicidad, sino el sonreír a la vida y encontrarla digna de experimentar. Miro en retrospectiva y descubro qué lamentable ser humano era yo antes de todo: apenas meses antes de aquella última trampa, de la cruel travesura que mi hermana Elisa planificó y que casi degeneró en tragedia; aún ahora no consigo cerrar los ojos sin que acudan a mí esas imágenes de la pesadilla que Candy y yo vivimos en el Despeñadero del Diablo y aún ahora me pregunto ¿quién salvó a quién? Si bien es cierto que tuve que arrastrar a Candy, que se encontraba inconsciente, de risco en risco para impedir que la marea nos aniquilara, lo cierto es que, de no ser por su presencia y por la imperiosa necesidad de verla a salvo, tal vez yo tampoco habría sobrevivido.

**E**s bueno saber que, al final, todo acabó bien y que Candy y yo estamos vivos y ansiosamente dispuestos a ser felices: ambos conseguimos sobrevivir no sólo a la peligrosa marea, sino a nuestro mutuo antagonismo. Es verdad que aún quedan asperezas por limar; pero puedo asegurar que ella no habría insistido en requerir mi presencia y honrarme con tal distinción en uno de los días más felices de su vida, si no fuera sincera respecto al hecho de que me ha perdonado todo, incluyendo ese vergonzoso asunto del compromiso. Cuando pienso en ello me entran escalofríos al comprender el daño mayúsculo que ese estúpido capricho mío le hubiera ocasionado no sólo a Candy, sino también al tío William: ellos se aman tanto que dudo que hubieran resistido estar separados; aunque, si pienso en lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir en el despeñadero, creo que mi acción no fue ni de lejos tan vil como la de mi hermanita: quiero a Elisa, pero aún me resulta difícil mirarla de frente y no desear abofetearla hasta que me duela la mano, es una suerte que pronto se casará y se irá a vivir a Inglaterra, presumo que estará mucho más tranquila allá que aquí, donde la felicidad que todos irradiamos la llena de amargura y despecho. Es una verdadera pena que ella insista en permanecer hundida en el rencor y la rabia, yo habría deseado que comprendiera lo mágico que es el amor, pero no fue así; sin embargo, pienso que eso ya no será mi asunto, aunque compadezco a Stephen porque él es quien habrá de lidiar con ella de ahora en adelante.

**A**nte mí cruzan apresuramente George y Archibald, dedicándome una inclinación de cabeza por saludo. Ese par me divierte; porque siempre parecen empeñados en hacerla de niñeros con el tío y con Candy, justo como en este momento, en que andan de allá para acá sincronizando cada detalle para la ceremonia de bienvenida; ambos se encuentran muy ansiosos por la llegada de la pareja más célebre de los últimos tiempos: Candy y el tío han avisado que regresan de su luna de miel, ahora están en la ciudad, pero por la tarde llegarán a Lakewood y eso ha generado una actividad tremenda en la mansión, máxime que la tía Aloy está bastante más recuperada de su última recaída y se la pasa gritando órdenes a Pat y a mi querida Sus. Hablando de ésta última, la miro pasar, rauda y veloz pese a que todavía utiliza las muletas, sin duda en camino a cumplir algún encargo, y no puedo evitar que una sonrisa surja en mis labios y llene mi corazón de alegría al saberla igual de feliz que yo, al saberla conmigo para siempre. Pienso también que la tía nunca cambiará, ella siempre será demasiado rígida y gruñona, pero es bueno ver que ha aceptado a Candy como miembro de la familia y, sin duda, la mayor prueba de su capitulación es la sorpresa que está preparando para la nueva señora Ardley con ayuda de Pat y mi esposa: creo que mi nueva tía se desmayará de la emoción cuando la descubra.

**L**a verdad sea dicha, creo que las cosas van a cambiar mucho aquí ahora que Candy está a cargo; porque si hay algo que no se pone en duda es que la tía pecas es incorregible y también es cierto que el tío William la ama demasiado como para negarle nada; además, él también posee su propia lista de excentricidades, mucho más extensa que la de Candy, me atrevo a asegurar; aunque pienso que, si hay alguna cualidad que ambos se han empeñado en elevar al más alto nivel, esa es hacer pegar de gritos a la estirada tía Aloy y poner al serio de George al borde de la apoplejía ¡Par de locos! ¡Bien dicen que Dios los hace y ellos solitos se juntan! Es una bendición que ahora estén casados después de tantos líos ¡Es increíble comprobar cómo el mismo destino se empeñó en reunirlos contra viento y marea! ¡Es increíble la manera en que Sus y yo terminamos, también, enamorándonos! Mi esposa es la mayor bendición que la vida pudo darme, la mayor prueba de que el amor encuentra caminos inesperados y de que la felicidad no es una coincidencia, sino una decisión. Sus me dio la oportunidad de aprender no sólo a compartir alegrías, tristezas y un mismo destino; sino de vencer esa malsana oscuridad que parecía perseguirme a todas partes. No puedo dejar de decirlo: el amor me ha convertido en un hombre mucho mejor de lo que fui.


	9. Susana

**S**iempre que recuerdo la boda de Candy y William no puedo evitar emocionarme más de lo debido; y es que, tantas cosas tuvieron que pasar para que llegara ese feliz momento: malentendidos, amenazas, confusiones, encuentros y desencuentros no sólo entre ellos, sino también entre las demás personas que formamos parte de sus vidas. Es increíble pensar en que las cosas ocurren de tal manera que uno no se da cuenta de cómo instante tras instante, la existencia cambia su rumbo y de pronto no somos ya los mismos, pero sí personas distintas en permanente búsqueda de la felicidad. El día de la boda de Candy y Albert yo aún tenía serias dudas respecto a mi propia capacidad de amar; pero cuando Neal y yo nos dirigimos a tomar nuestros lugares al lado de los novios, ya que éramos los padrinos de su unión, comprendí que la confianza que ellos tenían en nosotros y en nuestro amor era inestimable: nos habían elegido para compartir las penas y alegrías del estado matrimonial; para ser los guardianes de su felicidad, para velar por ellos, para ser sus amigos y compañeros en su caminar hacia el futuro. Creí adivinar en la mirada que Neal me dirigió que él también lo comprendía y estoy segura que, aquel día, ambos hicimos una promesa: si ellos nos otorgaban tan alto valor, haríamos todo cuanto estuviera en nuestras manos para jamás defraudarlos.

**U**na noche de primavera fue cuando Neal llegó a mi vida dispuesto, ahora lo sé, a quebrantar mis más profundas convicciones y a obligarme a enfrentar mis temores. Su única intención fue, en el principio arrancar a punta de golpes verbales el cruel peso que mi accidente y el rechazo de Terry habían anclado en mi corazón. Es verdad que él no es una persona cortés ni amable; pero creo que, en aquel momento, lo último que a mí me habría servido era precisamente la amabilidad: yo necesitaba alguien que no temiera dirigirme palabras duras y ciertas, alguien que no se conmoviera con mi llanto chantajista y que estuviera dispuesto a tolerar mis rabietas sin sentido; y, por sorprendente que pudiera parecer, Neal fue ese alguien. Por aquellos días, Terry y yo habíamos llegado a un punto sin sentido en nuestra relación: él me culpaba de todo y yo admitía sin protestar que tenía razón en hacerlo; porque mi ceguera, mi dolor y mi estupidez habían exigido su amor a cambio de mi sacrificio; sin embargo, Neal no lo vio así, y no tuvo reparos en decírmelo; de hecho, tras atestiguar casualmente una discusión pública entre Terry y yo, que tuvo lugar en un conocido y prestigiado restaurante del área más exclusiva de la ciudad, buscó por cielo y tierra la manera de llegar hasta mí tan sólo para decirme la frase más hiriente que le he escuchado a alguien en la vida: "Pensé que sólo eras una puta más; pero ahora sé que ni siquiera posees la dignidad de alguien que vende su cuerpo por dinero".

**S**e que, algo pasó en mi alma desde aquel momento, algo que no puedo describir; pero que sé fue demasiado especial y determinante para comenzar a salir del negro abismo en el que había caído tras mi accidente y la separación de Candy y Terry. Fue un proceso lento, pero efectivo: ocho meses de estira y afloja, de discusiones y negociaciones, siendo la más importante de todas aquella en la que Neal me dijo cuánto me amaba y me retó a salir de mi encierro y ver de nuevo el mundo, que continuaba girando, aún sin mí. Comprendí que era cierto: que no podía vivir encadenada a la amargura y a la culpa por haber destruido la vida de Terry, que tenía la opción de avanzar y dejarlo atrás. Terry había cambiado tanto, que apenas lo reconocía en el hombre huraño y desafiante que mantenía una aventura con Elisa Leegan, la mujer a la que en el pasado había jurado odiar. En aquel tiempo, Terruce y Elisa eran amantes de ocasión; pero yo no podía imaginar que su extraña relación llevaría al borde de la muerte a quien ahora considero una de mis mejores amigas, casi una hermana:

**A**unque no era la primera vez que Candy viajaba a Nueva York en esos últimos meses, ésta vez lo había hecho en compañía de la señora Aloy y de su prometido, ya que la boda sería dentro de cuatro meses y debía tener listo su ajuar. Obviamente, la noticia del compromiso ya se había publicado y la presencia en la ciudad de la pareja más célebre de la temporada atrajo la atención de la prensa: Candy y William siempre han fascinado a la sociedad, no sólo por su peculiar y casi prodigosa historia juntos, sino porque son una pareja carismática, atractiva y ligeramente extravagante; el hecho de que ellos vayan por el mundo sin poses ni máscaras, les convierte en personas sumamente interesantes de cuya vida todo el mundo desea conocer hasta el más ínfimo detalle. A Terruce siempre le fastidiaba en exceso descubrir notas respecto a ellos en los diarios; pero ese día, creo que su paciencia llegó al límite: sólo así puedo explicar que accediera a colaborar con Elisa para darle un susto de muerte a Candy y a William. En fin; resulta que, el día que todo ocurrió Candy salió sin avisar a nadie a dónde iría, aparentemente alterada por un misterioso mensaje que había recibido; nadie le dio al suceso la importancia que merecía hasta que la tarde llegó y ella continuaba sin aparecer. Al principio todos la creyeron de visita en mi casa, ya que ella siempre acostumbraba tomar el té conmigo cuando se hospedaba en la ciudad; sin embargo, la verdad era que había salido del hotel tras recibir una nota de Terruce, a quien ella seguía apreciando mucho aunque lamentara, de cuando en cuando, su creciente amargura y reticencia a superar el pasado; William no pudo acompañarla y tampoco se enteró de su desaparición hasta que George le avisó, tras recibir la noticia directamente de mí. Para entonces ya comenzaba a caer la noche y. Neal, bendito sea, había resuelto adelantarse, dominado por la inquietante convicción de que Elisa había ido demasiado lejos esta vez y que, muy probablemente, a Candy le esperaba un amargo final. Su intuición no se equivocó al deducir el destino de Candy y concluir que ella no tendría ninguna oportunidad: en aquellos momentos, ya la marea comenzaba a subir y el cuerpo inconsciente de Candy, quien había sido cobardemente sedada, estaba a punto de ser alcanzado por las olas.

**N**eal llegó a tiempo para descender hasta la playa por el único acceso que existía; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera rescatar a Candy, la marea llegó hasta la rústica escalinata tallada en las piedras cerrándole cualquier posibilidad de escape y quedó atrapado con el embravecido mar frente a él y los peligrosos riscos a sus espaldas y, no tuvo otra opción que comenzar a escalar, intentando ganar altura con las olas pisándole los talones y con una inerte Candy a cuestas. Yo sé que es difícil de creer; pero el sitio en el que se ubica la propiedad de Terruce es bastante inaccesible y desconocido; pese a estar muy cerca de Nueva York nos tomó bastante tiempo a William, a George y a mí localizarlo. Al llegar, William y su hombre de confianza corrieron a toda prisa, tratando de localizar a Candy o Neal ya fuera dentro de la casona o en los terrenos que la rodeaban; yo, por mi parte, tuve que rezagarme bastante porque mi condición física no es la mejor: había insistido en ir porque no podía simplemente sentarme a esperar, no cuando Candy, mi mejor amiga y Neal, el hombre que amaba más que a nada en la vida y con el que me casaría dentro de un mes, estaban corriendo un grave peligro. Fue difícil avanzar con mis muletas en medio de la oscuridad y en un terreno tan accidentado; pero lo conseguí, y llegué al jardín lateral de la propiedad tan sólo para descubrir a un devastado William a duras penas contenido por un igualmente angustiado George; no puedo negar que pensé que había ocurrido lo peor, pero George me informó de inmediato que habían registrado todos los rincones posibles y que no habían encontrado a Candy y fue, en ese horrible momento, cuando comprendí lo que había angustiado tanto a Neal después de que arrancó a Terruce, a punta de golpes, la verdad sobre el paradero de Candy: el acantilado era un sitio muy tentador cuando se desea desaparecer a alguien. William había llegado, obviamente, a la misma conclusión que yo, porque permanecía mirando hacia el tenebroso vacío, intentando, sin duda, distinguir algo, cualquier cosa que corroborara sus sospechas y a la que pudiera aferrarse para conservar la cordura. Durante la angustiante espera del amanecer, William y yo permanecimos en total silencio al borde del acantilado, sintiéndonos más impotentes que nunca, mientras compartíamos un abrazo y la horrible agonía de saber que las razones más importantes de nuestras vidas probablemente ya no existían: no podíamos hacer más, nadie podía, sólo rogar con todas nuestras fuerzas que Neal hubiera encontrado a Candy y que hubieran descubierto la manera de llegar a un lugar lo suficientemente alto para resistir la subida de la marea.

**A**manecía en aquel extraño lugar de la costa Neoyorquina cuando William distinguió, justo bajo nuestros pies y refugiados en una pequeña saliente, a un exhausto Neal que, aún en la inconsciencia, mantenía firmemente sujeta a Candy. Fue difícil llegar hasta el lugar donde se encontraban, incluso con la ayuda de todo un equipo de hombres; así que siempre hemos considerado un verdadero milagro el que Neal lo hubiera conseguido a punta de determinación y a manos desnudas: ambos sufrían los estragos de una noche a la intemperie bajo el frío cielo invernal, sus ropas estaban por completo hechas jirones, sus cuerpos llenos de moretones y exhibían todos los signos de estar al borde del congelamiento; pero estaban vivos. Para ese momento, todos habían llegado ya y se encontraban junto a nosotros, brindándonos su apoyo en medio de un silencio sepulcral y opresivo: Patty, Archibald, madame Aloy y el mismo Terruce, quien jamás imaginó que su acción irreflexiva tendría tan funestas consecuencias. Pobre Terry, no tuvo fuerzas para resistir la mirada que William le dirigió al descubrirlo entre el resto de personas que nos acompañaban; creo que, entonces y sólo entonces, comprendió el porqué Candy había elegido a William para compartir su vida y también, comprendió que debía hacer lo posible por cambiar y forjarse un nuevo destino. Yo, por mi parte, doy gracias al cielo por haber encontrado en mi camino a Neal. Aún ahora, no consigo entender, a pesar de que ha transcurrido el tiempo ¿Qué motivó a Neal a buscarme? ¿Qué vio él en mí que consideró digno de ser explorado? El suele decirme que yo fui una chispa de esperanzada luz, que en mis tinieblas vio el reflejo de su propia alma; que no resistió el verme ultrajada y vencida. Son palabras hermosas, pero que aún me resisto a creer ¿cómo es posible que alguien tan ruin como yo haya inspirado algo tan hermoso? Candy dice que no debo dudar; que todos merecemos encontrar un sentido a nuestras vidas y que debo agradecer al cielo que Neal me haya concedido la oportunidad de descubrirlo. William, por su parte, me dijo el día de mi propia boda cuánto agradece mi presencia al lado de su sobrino, porque, gracias a mí, Neal, pese a su rudeza o quizás debido a ella, está aprendiendo poco a poco a ser una persona sin dobleces, alguien digno de confianza y que eso es el milagro más grande que ha tenido la oportunidad de contemplar; un milagro, debo decir yo, que permitió a Candy conservar la vida en aquella sucia trampa a la que fue conducida por la perversidad de Elisa y el estúpido rencor de Terruce. Yo, por mi parte, no consigo aún perdonar a Terry; pese a que Candy y William ya lo hicieron; pese a que Neal siempre ha dicho que debo concederle el beneficio de la duda. Aunque me esfuerzo por creer que Terry fue hábilmente manipulado por Elisa y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que no sea culpable y me digo que no puede ser posible que el posea tanta maldad en el corazón, lo cierto es que yo misma, providencialmente, fui testigo de su conversación con Elisa, aunque no la comprendí en su momento, y también atestigué cómo entregaba a un mensajero aquella infame nota dirigida a Candy en el nefasto día del Despeñadero del Diablo.


	10. Terry

**T**ardé mucho tiempo en perdonar, en comprender, en admitir el derecho que los demás tenían a ser felices y que, yo creí estúpidamente, me había sido negado a mí tras el accidente de Susana. Me tomó meses, años incluso, aprender a vivir con la realidad de mi decisión equivocada, comprender que yo había sido tanto o más necio que Susana al intentar responsabilizarla de mi infortunio al completo, no entendí entonces, ni valoré cuán afortunado era al poder contar con su amor, con una familia y con amigos; tampoco supe admitir que no había estado dispuesto a avanzar sin soltar las cargas y que había sido un cobarde al no buscar a Candy cuando Susana y yo admitimos que para nosotros no existía un futuro: así que, cuando vi en los diarios el anuncio de la próxima boda de dos personas que había llegado a considerar mis amigos, no pude resistir el impulso de hacerlo pedazos, sintiéndome tan traicionado como nunca antes.

**E**ntonces no sirvieron los ruegos de mi madre, ni aquella conversación con mi padre, quien había venido especialmente desde Inglaterra a ofrecerme su cariño y su apoyo incondicional tras mi renuncia al apellido Grandchester; es interesante, pero desde que yo dejé de ser su hijo en el papel, tal pareciera que comencé a serlo de verdad. En aquellos días tampoco tuve la capacidad para comprender lo injusto de mis convicciones, lo necio de mis juicios, ni el hecho de que mis propias decisiones, tan egoístas y faltas de madurez, inevitablemente habían cobrado su precio, porque yo estaba completamente solo: sin Candy, sin Susana y sin mí también. Por increíble que pareciera, el hecho de que Candy hubiera conseguido cumplir su promesa de ser feliz no me hizo feliz a mí también, sino que amargó mi corazón a tal punto que me convertí en un desconocido hasta para mí mismo. Desde aquel día, fue difícil para mí sobrevivir sin la vitalidad que sólo puede conferir la rabia.

**R**ecuerdo la expresión de Susana al escuchar mis palabras, las únicas que he pronunciado respecto a la noticia: ella estaba profundamente decepcionada de mí y así me lo hizo saber, con una serenidad que rayaba en el descaro. Susana había admitido hacía mucho tiempo cuán imposible era que yo me enamorara de ella, así que ambos éramos tan amigos como podíamos ser; aún ahora no sé porqué ella permaneció a mi lado, en un silencio confortante, pese a haber sido la depositaria de la mayor parte de mis frustraciones. Llegué a odiarla, ahora lo sé, especialmente cuando fue evidente que ella estaba reconstruyendo su vida y dejándome atrás: yo no creía justo que después de haberme arrebatado la posibilidad de ser feliz, ahora me desechara como algo inservible; así que me convertí en una permanente realidad incómoda con la cual tuvo que aprender a vivir. De no haber sido por Neal Leegan, tal vez y las cosas habrían sido distintas y sobre mi cabeza habría descansado una culpa más; pero, gracias a Dios, no fue así y él evitó que cometiera el mayor de los disparates, actuando en el momento justo para librarnos a ella y a mí de un destino poco afortunado.

**R**esulta curioso referirse a Neal Leegan y Susana en la misma idea; pero lo cierto es que son esposos desde hace bastante tiempo y son la mejor pareja que he conocido en la vida: juntos son grandiosos. Pienso en ellos cada vez que recuerdo el día de la boda de ese estúpido vagabundo del Zoo y Candy: de no haber sido por la pericia de Neal y la astucia de Susana, quizás ese día nunca habría llegado y la perra de Elisa se habría salido con la suya. Aunque no soy quien para juzgar y tengo mi propia tonelada de culpas a cuestas, puedo afirmar sin sombra de duda que no sería capaz de cometer un acto tan malvado como el que ella intentó realizar contra Candy; pero también sé que, si no hubiera facilitado a Elisa la dirección y las llaves de aquella casa de campo enclavada cerca de los acantilados, en un afán de alejarla por unos cuantos días de mí, tal vez Candy no habría pasado ese trago tan amargo. Fue terrible experimentar cómo Susana me acusaba de ser cómplice de Elisa y pensar que pudo tener algo de razón: yo sabía que Elisa estaba tramando algo, pero no me esforcé por averiguarlo ni por detenerla; porque lo que yo más deseaba en aquellos días era que esa boda no se realizara por ningún motivo, que Albert viviera en carne propia la locura de perderla; que experimentara el mismo sufrimiento que yo. La nota que escribí aquel día y que me señaló como cómplice no era para que Candy la leyera, era solamente un estúpido deseo surgido de la impotencia y la rabia de saberla perdida para siempre, yo la había arrojado al cesto de la basura, sin imaginarme que Elisa la rescataría para destinarla a un fin macabro El mensaje que Susana me vio entregar al mozo era simplemente una respuesta de cortesía a una admiradora que era un personaje distinguido de la sociedad Neoyorquina, de ahí que ella me escuchara advertir de muerte al hombre, con mi habitual estilo dramático, respecto a la necesidad de ser discreto. La pelea con Neal fue harina de otro costal: ese condenado medio-escocés sí que tiene los puños duros; me agredió sin advertencia y yo enfurecí, ofendido por ser considerado el responsable de la desaparición de Candy y no medité que mi negativa a responderle sólo me hacía aparecer como culpable; tan desesperado estaba que recurrió a todo, incluso a la súplica, para arrancarme cualquier dato que sirviera para localizarla; sin embargo, yo permanecía obstinado, dispuesto a no ceder, hasta que escuché algo que me congeló el alma: "¡Eres un imbécil arrogante, miserable aristócrata! ¡Tú no conoces a Elisa como yo! ¡Ella ya trató matar a Candy un par de veces!" me gritó con voz extremadamente apremiante, cuando resultó evidente que el enfrentamiento no nos estaba llevando a nada y el tiempo corría acrecentando el peligro en el que Candy se encontraba. El verlo convertido en un hombre diametralmente distinto al chico soberbio y cobarde de nuestros días en el San Pablo, me convenció que hablaba en serio y que debía colaborar si quería ver sana y salva a la pecosa. Así que dejé atrás mis resentimientos, mi desprecio hacia él por haber caído en las redes de Susana y le proporcioné la dirección de mi casa de campo; fue entonces cuando comprendí que Elisa lo había planeado todo muy bien, y que jamás nadie podría culparla por lo ocurrido, aunque todos supiéramos la verdad. Perdí segundos valiosos golpeado por la horrorosa realidad que se presentó ante mis ojos y no alcancé a Neal, quien salió corriendo como si lo persiguieran mil demonios; así que tuve que conformarme con ser parte del grupo que permaneció toda la noche al pie del acantilado, esperando por un milagro. Lo que más recuerdo de esa jornada de pesadilla en que ninguno me dirigió la palabra, durante las largas horas que esperamos el amanecer, es a Albert abrazando a Susana, ambos al borde mismo del acantilado, mientras sus ojos permanecían fijos en la negrura que dominaba el espacio vacío frente a ellos y su expresión determinada cuando, con la primera luz del amanecer, señaló el sitio exacto en que Neal y Candy se encontraban; luego, tras girar instrucciones precisas y detalladas que hablaban a las claras de porqué era un brillante líder, sus ojos se posaron en mí: fríos, inflexibles, con el resplandor de mil muertes asomando en ellos y una infernal oscuridad amenazando con engullirlo: no me dijo nada, no emitió un sólo reproche, tan sólo me permitió contemplar por un instante su alma. Entonces supe que mi amor por Candy era apenas un pálido reflejo del que él sentía; me dí cuenta de cuán estúpido e infantil había sido mi comportamiento durante todo ese tiempo y cuán indigno del amor de la pecosa sería siempre: Albert había luchado, luchado para protegerla, para cuidarla, para darle un mundo lleno de risas y flores y yo había estado a punto de convertir en nada su esfuerzo, no una sino dos veces ya; así lo comprendí y sentí tanta vergüenza como jamás había experimentado en mi miserable vida. No intento siquiera imaginar la terrible agonía que él debió haber experimentado aquella noche, porque no podría; tan sólo sé que, si él la hubiera perdido, me habría hecho pasar por todos los tormentos inimaginables y yo habría aceptado gustoso el castigo.

**Y**o sé que todo cuanto diga no me exhonera de responsabilidades, todos lo dijeron en su momento; pero también sé que debo agradecer que el incidente en el Despeñadero del Diablo purificara mi espíritu y alejara todo el rencor y la rabia que había comenzado a acumular desde que Candy se alejó sin dedicarme una sola mirada de despedida aquel día en las escaleras, tras el intento de suicidio de Susana. Ahora puedo mirar de frente al futuro sin sombras de ninguna clase, y me encuentro en una etapa de mi vida que nunca soñé poder experimentar sin tener a mi lado a la mujer que tanto amé: estoy a punto de ser padre; día tras día descubro la magia de la espera ansiosa de una nueva vida y un ser cuyo destino dependerá, por mucho tiempo, por completo de mí y, gracias a ello, he asumido el compromiso de que mis acciones sean siempre lo más nobles que sea posible. No estoy sólo en mi nuevo camino; porque sé que tengo unos padres y una mujer que me aman, unos amigos que me aprecian y que me perdonaron todas las equivocaciones que cometí. Aunque mi relación con Albert y su esposa jamás volverá a ser la misma, tuve la fortuna de atestiguar su enlace desde la lejana posición de un invitado más: un socio imposible de omitir tanto por las acciones que mi padre me legó en una de las empresas de los Ardley, como por ser un integrante distinguido de la compañía Stratford. Aquel día, mientras el orgulloso líder de un clan escocés aguardaba por la mujer que era su razón para vivir y Candy, exhibiendo la mirada más limpia y brillante que yo le hubiera contemplado nunca, ascendía lentamente por un sendero tapizado de flores hasta un pequeño altar construido a la orilla misma de una hermosa cascada que se localiza a algunos kilómetros de Lakewood, comprendí que no lamentaba haberla perdido, porque ella al fin estaría en el lugar al que había pertenecido desde siempre, desde el mismo principio: junto a William Albert Ardley, su verdadero amor.

_**Fin**_

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA_**

_Hola. _

_Antes que nada quiero darles las gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura. Gracias por hacer de esta Guerra Florida algo inolvidable; gracias por soñar conmigo, por querer tanto a estos bellos personajes, por leer y sentir conmigo, con ellos..._

_"Aquel día" fue una aventura de principio a fin; ni yo misma sabía lo que surgiría, la verdad que cada personaje guardaba muy dentro de su corazó comenzó como un bello sueño, pero ni yo misma sabía que, muy probablemente, de no haber sido por las decisiones correctas, se habría convertido en una pesadilla._

_Quise reflejar un poquito de la maravilla del amor que he aprendido a reconocer entre Candy y Albert, y también quise explorar un poco los motivos de cada personaje y su propia búsqueda personal, así como su percepción del amor de la pareja protagónica. Neal y Susana, fueron una revelación para mí; hace tiempo que deseaba poder contar algo de ellos y no desaproveché esta bella oportunidad que se me presentó. Esta guerra florida comencé a escribir también sobre Terry Grandchester, uno de los personajes más difíciles de abordar para mí; así que no se disgusten si no supe plasmarlo tan exactamente como ustedes lo perciben._

_Gracias. Mil gracias a todos. A quienes dejaron algún review, a los que siguieron fielmente esta historia desde el anonimato; a quienes llegarán, con el correr del tiempo a descubrir esta pequeña aventura desde tantos países que ya he dejado de contarlo... _

_A todos ustedes..._

_¡Ëxito y bendiciones desde lo más profundo de mi corazón!_

_A.D. 2010_


End file.
